All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You
by Megan Ridgley
Summary: AU, AH. On a dark highway on a rainy night, Hayley meets a man who will complicate her life in ways she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You**

Hayley blew out an exasperated breath as she sped down a dark Route 25 towards New Orleans. The rain relentlessly poured down and made it difficult to see. She was on her way home to see her family. Her phone kept buzzing with texts from Jackson, her fiancé, trying and failing to apologize for the incident at the fertility clinic earlier that day. When the doctor had informed Jackson that he had no sperm, he flew into a rage and almost trashed the doctor's office. Hayley knew he'd had rage issues in the past, but this was beyond anything she had ever seen before. His behavior was certainly out of line, and left Hayley reconsidering marrying him more than she had been for the past few months. She absently toyed with the diamond ring on her finger as she drove and ended up sending it flying toward the passenger side floor. She leaned over to try and reach for it and swerved to the side of the road, nearly ending up in a ditch. She slammed on the brakes and put the car in park and her heart pounded in her chest as her car came to a screeching halt. She buried her face in her hands and broke down.

She was emotionally exhausted from the countless months of trying to get pregnant and the disappointment she felt every time her period arrived. Jackson's outburst just made her feel even worse. She leaned her head back against the headrest, listening to the "whap-whap" of the wiper blades on the windshield. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced up to see a man walking along the side of the road toward her car. Was this guy crazy? It was a torrential downpour out there.

Hayley got out of her car, and then stopped short of the vehicle. Was _she_ crazy? The guy appeared to be a hitchhiker. Hayley threw caution to the wind and approached him, disregarding the danger, and the fact that she was getting soaked. She sort of felt sorry for him. He lumbered toward her and he finally came into view in the car headlights. He was dressed in dark jeans and a long-sleeved black t-shirt, and his dark hair was plastered to his forehead. He wasn't wearing a coat and didn't seem to be carrying an umbrella, or anything for that matter. It was just him walking along the dark highway in the pouring rain.

"Do you need help?" she called to him.

"No, I will be fine," he answered back. "Just going for a walk." He smiled.

Now that _had_ to be a joke.

"Get in the car. I can give you a ride somewhere."

"Miss, I assure you. I will be just fine."

"Don't be silly! You're soaking wet!"

"Oh, it's raining? I hadn't noticed." As he got closer, Hayley noticed he had dark eyes and a smirk about his mouth. "I was actually coming to see if you were alright. I saw you swerve your car on the side of the road."

"Yeah, I just lost something." What a loaded statement. "Please, let me help you."

The man considered her offer of assistance for a moment, looking skyward, and then nodded silently. Clearly, he'd had enough of the rain.

Hayley got in her car and unlocked the passenger side, and the man climbed in. She felt a chill and cranked the heat, and he seemed to appreciate it judging by how he reached to adjust the air vents. She pulled back out onto the highway and headed west on Route 25. She kept eyeing the man out of her periphery.

"So, do you have a name?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I do," he smirked. "Elijah."

"Well, hi, Elijah. I'm Hayley."

"Nice to meet you Hayley." He clicked on his seatbelt. "Thank you for being a good Samaritan."

"I couldn't leave you stranded like that."

"It's rare to find a beautiful girl with such a big heart."

Hayley rolled her eyes at his attempt at flirtation. "I assure you, it's not." She looked over at Elijah and found him staring at her. He adjusted himself in the seat and a puzzled look crossed his face. He bent down to retrieve something from the floor and came back up, holding a silvery object in his hand.

"Is this what you lost?" He extended his palm out to her. "That's quite a considerable piece of jewelry."

"That is considerably complicated," she said, snatching the ring from his hand and tossing the ring into her purse.

He half smiled at her and scanned her face curiously, studying her.

"My rescuer is an enigma," he mumbled.

"Oh, crap," she blurted as they passed an orange and black highway sign that informed them that Route 25 was closed two miles ahead. "The road is flooded out. Why couldn't they build this damn city above sea level?"

"I think there is a motel up the road about a mile and a half. If you'll allow me, I'll cover room and board until the road reopens."

"Oh, I—" Hayley began.

"Please, I insist."

"Fine. But two beds, okay?"

Elijah nodded with a smile and she instantly felt relieved.

Sure enough, the Lucky Seven Motel appeared in view in the mile and a half Elijah had mentioned. She pulled into the parking lot in front of the office and Elijah hopped out to reserve their room. She scanned the area and saw that there were very few cars parked in the lot, which wasn't unusual as people didn't tend to go out in downpours like this. The heavy rain kept coming so they were likely stranded until morning. This didn't feel weird to her for some reason. Something about him seemed so _familiar_.

Elijah hopped back in the car and waved a key in front of her.

"We are in room eight. The clerk said it's around the back."

Hayley drove to the back of the motel and parked the car. They both ran to the door to escape the downpour. He quickly unlocked the door and ushered her inside, then ran to the bathroom and emerged seconds later with two towels in hand. He wrapped one of them around her shoulders.

"Such a gentleman," she quipped as she toweled off her hair.

"I had a good mother."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hayley could see him watching her as she dried her hair. Her cheeks flushed, and she turned her face away from his gaze.

"Why were you walking on the highway?" she asked, spying a mini bar to her left. Christ, she needed a drink.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" He dodged her question.

"No, I'm fine," she sighed. "It's just been a day. Not that you care."

Hayley looked over at Elijah, who was now peeling his shirt off. His upper torso was nicely toned, with olive skin, and she was unable to tear her eyes from the sight. She decided she needed to distract herself, so she went to the bathroom to change out of her wet clothes. She quickly shut the door behind her and leaned against it, exhaling the breath she'd been holding for the past two minutes. She began removing her clothes and hung them over the shower curtain rod, so they could dry, then put on her tank top and boxers. Thankfully she'd had her overnight bag with her. She examined her face in the mirror, stunned by what she saw. She looked different after the rain had washed away all her makeup, leaving only remnants of mascara around her eyes.

What was she doing here with this stranger?

A soft knock at the door snatched her away from her thoughts.

"Hayley?" came Elijah's voice, laced with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she grasped the doorknob to open it. Elijah stepped aside as she exited. "Just needed to dry my hair some more."

Elijah was still shirtless, and it was _still_ distracting.

"Would you mind if I turned on the television?" he asked softly.

"Not at all. After the day I've had, I could use the distraction."

Hayley spied a minibar on the one side of the room and made her way toward it. She grabbed one of the mini bottles of whiskey and poured some into a glass. She heard the door open behind her and turned to see that he'd disappeared. She poked her head out and saw him standing at the ice machine at the end of the walkway. Her eyes drank him in and she bit her lower lip, willing her mind to stop the inappropriate thoughts about this stranger. She darted back into the room as he came toward the door.

"Mind pouring me one as well?" He handed her the ice bucket and she took it over to the bar.

"Sure, why not." She rolled her eyes. Did he think she was his servant?

Hayley poured the tan liquid into two glasses with a couple cubes of ice each and handed one to him. Their fingers brushed, and she shivered at the contact. She climbed onto one of the beds and he on the other, both fixated on the black and white movie on the screen intently. Hayley sipped her drink and the liquor burned her throat more than it usually did.

"What movie is this?" she asked, not looking in his direction.

"The Maltese Falcon," he answered, grinning at her.

"Can't say I know that one." She took another swig of her drink.

"It's about a detective who gets caught up in a murder and has to locate a jeweled Maltese falcon statue. It's quite good."

"I'll have to sit and watch it one night when my mind is a bit clearer."

"Is your mind muddled by your day or the booze?"

"A bit of both. My day more than anything."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"No, not really." She threw back the rest of her drink and turned down the covers on her bed. The white sheets were cool and smooth against her legs. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep. You can keep that on if you'd like."

"I'm a bit of an insomniac, so I think I will."

Hayley turned on her side, facing away from him, and hid her face in her hands. She began to cry softly because today solidified the fact that she and Jackson don't belong together. She tried to keep her sobbing as quiet as possible, so Elijah wouldn't hear her, but she suddenly felt the bed sink beside her and a gentle touch on her back. She turned to see Elijah looking down at her, concerned.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"Not….no reason," she stammered, quickly wiping her eyes. "You don't want to hear about my problems." She sat up on the edge of the bed. He sat next to her, their knees touching. His close proximity made every nerve in her body pulse and hum. She could no longer deny her attraction to this handsome stranger. She caught herself staring into his dark eyes as tears cascaded down her face.

"It seems you need someone to talk to," he mumbled, brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's just, my—" Hayley couldn't find the words to explain.

"Would it have something to do with that considerably complicated ring you threw in your purse earlier?"

Hayley gave herself away by half-smiling at him and shrugging. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"We've been on the rocks for a while, but I thought having a baby would bring us closer. We've been trying so hard but all I think it's done is drive us apart." She smoothed her hair and sat cross-legged on the bed. "And then today, his outburst of rage. I'd never seen him so angry. It scared me."

"A baby almost never fixes a broken relationship. It only complicates things even more." Even in the dimly lit room, Elijah could see the fear in her eyes. "No one who loves you should ever make you feel afraid." He gently placed his palm on her cheek. "You deserve to feel safe. Loved."

Hayley leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. It had been too long since Jackson had touched her so tenderly. She opened her eyes to find him gazing at her adoringly. "Does he know how beautiful you are?" He traced her lips with his finger. Hayley didn't pull away. "How soft your lips are?" His voice cracked. "It's baffling. We are strangers, yet I feel that I already know you."

"Maybe in a past life," Hayley softly joked.

Their heads inched closer, and every fiber of her being pleaded with her to stop and push him away, but Hayley _wanted_ this. She felt drawn to Elijah, like they actually had loved each other in a past life. Their lips touched, and Hayley swore she felt sparks fly. She whimpered a bit as his mouth moved on hers, and his hand traveled to her neck and scooped up the hair at the back of her head. His arm wrapped around her and pulled her onto his lap as they kissed. Elijah pulled away, his breath coming short and quick, and Hayley crashed her lips against his again and kissed him with fervor. He responded in kind and moved his mouth to her neck, feasting on her flesh with his lips and tongue. His mouth traveled back up to hers and gently nibbled on her lower lip. She pulled away and stared at him, mixed feelings traveling across her face. She'd never been kissed like that before, but this man was not Jackson.

Elijah gently laid her on the bed and climbed atop her, looking deeply into her eyes and cautiously sliding a hand up under her tank top. She consented, and his hand moved upward and cupped her breast as he planted his mouth on her collarbone. Hayley wrapped her leg around his hips, trying to pull him closer. His mouth found hers again and she opened up, allowing him to kiss her deeper and slide his tongue in her mouth. She reached between them and began undoing the zipper of his jeans, and felt he was already aroused. He'd inched her tank top upward and was licking and sucking her breast and taking her nipple into his mouth. She buried her hands in his hair and breathed in. He smelled good – a mix of fresh rain and cologne. His mouth traveled down her stomach and he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her boxers then yanked them down her legs.

Hayley squeaked as his mouth found her and she arched and squirmed against his tongue, crying out. He teased her, every once in a while, stopping to kiss her thighs, and then planted his mouth back on her until she bucked and cried out under his grasp. Panting, Hayley pulled him up her body and kissed him with fervor, tasting herself on his lips. He finished removing his jeans and boxer briefs and Hayley pulled her tank top over her head, both staring at each other lustfully as they disrobed. Elijah climbed back on the bed and pulled her to him, laying on his back, and she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and sliding him inside her. They both groaned at the union, as if they'd been searching for each other their whole lives. She leaned down and kissed him as she started to move. She placed her hands on his chest and braced herself against him and moved faster, feeling her climax already building. He grunted as he gripped her hips and met her thrusts, throwing his head back against the pillow. Her heart thudded in her chest and her vision exploded with stars as she came. Hayley didn't stop moving but Elijah pulled her off him and flipped her on her stomach, kissing his way up her spine, and entered her from behind. She threw her hair to the side and tried to glimpse back at him, but his mouth was already on her neck. She reached back and buried her hand in his hair as he moved within her. She moaned into the pillow as he brought her to edge again and she let go. He groaned and gently bit down on her flesh as he reached his own end and spilled himself inside her, then collapsed on top of her. Her skin went goose flesh as he breathed against her.

"You are," he breathed in her ear, "amazing."

He slid out of her and she turned to her back. He laid himself next to her and pulled the sheets up to cover them. He gazed at her, tracing the contours of her face as she slowly returned from a fog of pleasure. She stared back from under heavy-lidded eyes.

"You aren't too shabby yourself," she smirked. He leaned over and kissed her gently.

Hayley closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. When she awoke again, the room was pitch dark and the television was off. She snuggled closer to Elijah and traced circles on his stomach, which roused him. He pulled her close and kissed her softly.

They made love twice more during that night.

When Hayley woke the next morning, she left a sleeping Elijah in the bed and crept to the bathroom. Once she finished dressing, she quietly padded to the window and peeked out of the curtains to see the rain was gone and the sun was shining. She pulled her phone from her purse and checked the local traffic report to see if Route 25 was still washed out. When she confirmed travel home would be safe, she quickly dressed. Rather than wake him for an awkward good-bye, Hayley grabbed the complimentary pen and paper and scrawled a message.

 _Dear Elijah,_

 _I know we barely know each other but I want to thank you. Thank you for coming to my rescue, even though it was I who saved you from the rain. There are very few people that I feel comfortable opening up to like I did with you last night._

 _But I'm sorry. Sleeping with you last night was a mistake. My life is too complicated right now. We could never fit in each other's lives. Please don't try to find me._

 _Be happy and try to move forward with life, wherever it may take you._

 _Best,_

 _Hayley_

She set the letter on the bedside table within his view, so he'd see it when he woke up. As she put on her sunglasses, she grabbed her car keys from her purse and shut the door quietly behind her.


	2. Pieces

**Sorry this took so long and thank you to everyone who liked the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Pieces**

 _ **Well, I love you, I love you**_

 _ **And all of your pieces**_

 _Several Days Later_

It was ten o'clock Saturday morning and Hayley was still lying in bed. She usually made a habit of getting up before the day got too hot to go for a jog but today she was just exhausted. She had been so grouchy lately and couldn't pinpoint the reason why. Maybe it was the fact that her world was in total chaos. She was stretching herself too thin between her demanding boss at work and supporting her best friend, Rebekah, who was going through a rough break up with her boyfriend, Marcel. She felt like she had no time for herself. Not to mention things between her and Jackson had gotten even rockier since the incident at the fertility clinic. He slept almost exclusively at his office or at Oliver's apartment, leaving her and the dog home alone most nights. When he decided to sleep at home, he would come in after Hayley was in bed and sleep in the spare bedroom, then leave before dawn.

It had only been a few days since she'd gotten caught in the rain on the highway, and she tried so hard not to think about him, but Elijah's face was burned into her memory. Her mind would unintentionally wander back to that night and recall the way he'd touched her face and kissed her. She had to keep telling herself that he could never be a part of her life.

Her yellow lab, Gus, snuggled up in bed beside her and she lazily scratched him behind the ears.

"We should get up," she began, looking down at Gus. "What do you say, buddy?" The dog groaned and reluctantly rose up on his legs and jumped out of bed as soon as she turned back the comforter. "Me, too, bud. Me too."

She let him out into the yard through the back door and padded to the kitchen, tying her chestnut brown hair into a messy bun. She clutched her stomach momentarily as it grumbled, tasting the sour sting of bile as it began to claw its way up her throat. She stopped in the hallway and choked it back down into her stomach, then continued on to the kitchen.

Hayley went through the motions of making her morning coffee but stopped short of pouring the hot water in her French press. She decided she would get out of the house and head down to the Quarter for breakfast.

As she showered, she contemplated her day. Would this be the day that she ran into him? She didn't ask him specifics about his life or where he lived. Every time she set foot downtown, she wondered if she would bump into Elijah. Some days, she hoped she would see him and confidently say hello, and others, she knew she'd run and hide at the first sight of him.

 _Will I ever get him out of my head?_ she wondered as she got dressed.

With one last mirror check, she popped on her sunshades and headed toward town.

Hayley decided on Saint Cecilia since it was near her house. It was a nice day, not too humid, so she took a seat at one of the outdoor tables. She ordered coffee and a beignet and just watched as people passed. As she saw a man with dark brown hair wearing a black leather jacket - who weirdly resembled Elijah - pass by, her face flushed, and her heart hammered in her chest. She quickly looked down at her empty plate as to avoid eye contact with him. Then she peered over the top of her sunglasses at him and watched as he greeted a woman with honey blond hair and a large build by kissing her on the cheek. The man turned to look back down the street and Hayley saw that it wasn't him. She cursed her brain for conjuring him then shook her head and picked up her coffee mug for a sip. A wave of dizziness and nausea consumed her at the smell of it. She needed to get somewhere private before she threw up in front of an entire café full of patrons. She fished a few bills out of her purse and took off running toward the alley, reaching it just in time to bend over and vomit up the beignet she just ate. Once she puked again, she felt a bit better, and then reached in her purse for a tissue to wipe her mouth. Her breath came quick as the lightheaded feeling subsided, and leaned against the brick wall for balance, gulping the air and willing her stomach to settle.

Hayley stepped out of the alley and walked to the nearest corner market to buy a bottle of ginger ale. She made her purchase and sipped it slowly, hoping it would stay down and she wouldn't have to barf in an alley again. She walked slowly down Chartres Street and passed a movie theater, not thinking much of it. She paused and stepped back to read the marquee. The giant red letters advertised a double feature of The Maltese Falcon and Casablanca on Saturday night. Her heart fell into her stomach and she swallowed the lump in her throat. It was like the universe was toying with her by putting all these signs in her way, as if it didn't want her to forget her indiscretion – or him. She wiped a hand over her face and blew out the breath she'd been holding. She _had_ to stop thinking about him.

"You interested in a movie?" a deep male voice said, making her jump.

Hayley whirled around to see Jackson standing there. "Jackson, hi." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I needed some food," he said, staring at the ground.

"The Quarter is the best place for it." _Jesus, that was awkward._

He nodded toward the bottle in her hand. "You okay? You only drink ginger ale when you're not feeling well."

"Just feeling a bit queasy today. I think I had some bad Thai food last night."

"Ahh, gotcha."

"Jackson, I—"

"I think we need to talk."

Jackson slowly reached for her hand and she tentatively grasped it. A feeling of comfort enveloped her, and she reminisced to when they first began dating. He'd always bring her random little paper flowers he'd folded himself whenever he picked her up. She missed the sweet Jackson he'd been in the beginning, not the guy who turned into a manipulative monster. He led her to a bench in Jackson Square and turned to face her as they sat.

"Listen," he began. "I've had a lot of time to think. I feel awful about what happened at the doctor's office. I'm not going to pretend I wasn't out of line." He paused. "But, I'm not the only one who's noticed things have been tense between us lately."

"No, you aren't." She stared at an old cannon that was parked by the fence and felt like one of the cannonballs had lodged itself in her gut. "It's been lonely without you. Gus misses you."

"I know. I miss him, too." He looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes. "I miss both of you."

"Oh, Jackson." Hayley melted and embraced him in a hug, looking off into the distance, wishing she could forget Elijah and that night in the motel so her life could go back to normal. She desperately wanted things to go back to the way they were, to be them again, but she felt as though they were destined to stay adrift in a sea of uncertainty.

"I want to come back home."

"I want you to come back, too."

"I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much." He released her and kissed her cheek. She pulled away and cupped his cheeks, looking into his dark eyes.

Jackson didn't sleep at the office that night.

The next morning Hayley woke to the sound of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee in the air.

"Jackson?" she called, moving to get out of bed, but stopped when he came racing into the room. She bit her lip as he appeared in the doorway, wearing only pajama pants. The sight of him shirtless still thrilled her.

"Don't move," he cautioned, smiling shyly. "I'm doing something for you. Please. Stay in bed."

"Okay," she smiled, wondering what he was up to.

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and leaned back against the fluffy pillows whilst paging through her Instagram feed, looking at pictures of her friends and their kids and their food and their dogs. She wanted to be able to do the same someday, but it looked as though that wasn't going to happen, and adopting was too expensive, even with both of their decent incomes. She dropped her phone into the duvet when Jackson came in carrying a bed tray, with a bud vase teetering on it. He set it down in front of her and smiled.

"Voila! Breakfast in bed."

Hayley's eyes grew wide at the plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit and even a beignet blanketed in powdered sugar. He even fixed her coffee the way she liked it – two sugars with lots of half and half. He always teased her, asking her if she wanted some coffee with her cream. They would both always collapse into peals of laughter.

"Jackson," she sighed, and her eyes suddenly grew weepy. "This is –"

"Don't say anything. Just please, enjoy it." He ran a hand through his long, dark locks. "I've got to get dressed and run. I'm meeting Oliver at the gym."

Hayley clapped her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "This is amazing. Thank you." She playfully smacked his butt. "Tell Ollie I said hi."

He nodded, then kissed her on the forehead and bounced into the dressing area in their closet. She gleefully dug into the pancakes and slurped the coffee. She warily allowed herself to feel happy in this moment, even if it could be short-lived.

Later that night, Hayley took Rebekah out for drinks and some girl time. She figured she could use it since Rebekah and Marcel were officially over – for today at least. They always fought and claimed this time it was permanent, but Hayley knew better. They were destined for each other, no matter what got in their way.

"So, what's it like having him home again?" Rebekah asked, taking a long pull off of her bottle of Heineken.

"Who?" Hayley replied, signaling the bartender to order two shots of tequila. "Jackson?" Rebekah nodded. "It's a little weird. He made me breakfast in bed today."

"Probably thanking you for giving him that booty." Both girls laughed heartily as Hayley playfully shoved her.

"You're so bad." They both downed the shots and giggled. "I don't think things can ever be the same between us again."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just –" Hayley couldn't possibly tell Rebekah about Elijah or what had transpired between them. "I've realized that ever since he freaked out on the doctor, I feel like I never knew the real him." Rebekah cocked an eyebrow. "I knew he had rage issues in the past, but this was on a whole different level. It's like he became this person I didn't recognize."

"I tried to tell you. I went to school with the guy. He's a ticking time bomb."

Hayley shrugged and drank her beer. "Have you heard from Marcel since he moved out?" she asked, changing the subject.

Rebekah shook her head, tossing back another shot. "Radio silence. Serves the lout right."

"He will come crawling back. Don't you worry." She playfully shoved her bestie. "He always does."

"I'm irresistible. What can I say?"

The DJ put on their favorite song and they both headed to the dancefloor and started jumping around, not caring who was watching or if they spilled beer all over the floor. Hayley, in her inebriated state, finally felt guilt she'd been carrying around on her shoulders for the past week leave her body.

The alarm blared in Hayley's ear, shaking her from sleep the next morning. She raised her head in the direction of the sound, glaring at her phone through the curtain of dark hair blocking her vision. She shoved the strands out of her view, and a pale arm extended out with the hand holding a glass of water.

"Rough night?" came Jackson's deep voice.

"Can you not talk so loud?" Hayley groaned, taking the glass from him.

"What happened?"

"Rebekah and too many shots of tequila." He sat down next to her as she sat up in bed and slowly sipped the water. Her head throbbed, and the light hurt her eyes.

"I told you she was a bad influence."

"You're full of shit," she replied, rolling her eyes. He handed her two aspirin. "She needed a shoulder." She glared at him. "She's my best friend, and it's about time you got over that."

"You're touchy this morning," he grumbled, getting off the bed and walked to the hall door.

"Then just leave me alone."

Hayley flipped over onto her side, facing away from him, and pouted. He wasn't back two days and already back to his usual manipulations. Was letting him back in a mistake?


	3. The Mess I Made

**The Mess I Made**

 _Four weeks later_

Working from home on a Monday, Hayley sat perched on a barstool in the kitchen, enjoying the morning sunlight that was pouring in from the breakfast nook windows. The bout of nausea she'd gotten when she woke up that morning hadn't yet subsided, but she managed to keep her coffee down. She hadn't thrown up since that day in the Quarter when she and Jackson had reunited. Today, however, she had the urge several times, but nothing ever came up. She toyed on her phone as she monitored the day's trades and accidentally opened up her fertility tracker. She almost dropped the phone and gawked at the screen displaying that her period was at least two weeks late. She'd been so caught up in spending more time with Jackson and working that she hadn't even noticed that it hadn't shown up yet.

Panic immediately set in, shortening her breath and threatening to swallow her whole.

Hayley quickly dressed and left her laptop sitting open on the kitchen counter, so it would look like she was working, even though she wasn't there. Her stomach was a mix of butterflies and dread. She really hoped that she was pregnant, but at the same time, she dreaded telling Jackson this news – especially if he were to suspect he wasn't the father. She still hadn't revealed her tryst with Elijah to him – or anyone for that matter - and planned to avoid telling him, if at all possible.

Her lungs burned as she barreled down the street, running six blocks to the nearest drugstore. She busted through the doors, startling the grey-haired clerk behind the counter who had his nose buried in the morning newspaper.

"Can I help you, miss?" the bespectacled man asked, peering out from behind the paper.

"Where are the pregnancy tests?" Hayley asked, breathless, avoiding eye contact with the man as she scanned the aisle next to her.

"Two aisles over with the feminine products." Hayley nodded and raced over, grabbing three of the slim, cellophane wrapped boxes, not even paying attention to the brand, and went to pay for them. Her hands shook as she pulled out her debit card. The man gave her a sympathetic smile and rang up her items without a word. Hayley wondered what he could have been thinking.

She made it a point not to run back home. The idea of motherhood weighed on her like an anvil. Hayley wrapped her arms around herself as she walked and tried not to cry as she thought back to her childhood. Her own mother abandoned her, and her father took off before she was born, so she bounced from foster home to foster home, none of them ever a good experience.

 _Will I be able to be a good mom?_ she wondered.

Hayley arrived home and immediately went into the bathroom with her bag, ripping open one test box and scattered the contents of the box on the bathroom counter. She peed on the stick and then paced as the seconds ticked by, trying her best not to look at the test stick until exactly three minutes were up. She picked up the plastic stick and her knees almost gave out when she saw it:

A sign – big and blue and positive. It may as well have been a giant blinking neon sign.

She put the stick down as tears ran down her face. The sinking feeling in her gut assured her so. Hayley needed to take the other tests because she didn't believe the results of this one. _There're such things as false positives, right?_ she thought. _How can this possibly be happening?_

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it, glancing periodically at the laptop screen. She really should be working but this was too important. Today, her future hung in the balance.

Hayley took the other two tests, and they, too, came up positive. She sat on her couch and wrapped her arms around herself, crying and laughing at the same time. She didn't know what she was going to do. Could she make Jackson think he was the father? She decided she wouldn't tell him until she confirmed this with a doctor. She wrapped all the test trash in a plastic bag and shoved it in the outside garbage. The smell of the trash made her vomit and Hayley held her hair back as she stood bent over the can, heaving up the contents of her stomach. When it seemed she was finished, she closed the lid and went back inside.

That night, when Jackson came home, she greeted him as she usually would – with a kiss and a cold beer.

Hayley went to see her OB/Gyn, Dr. Fields, the following week. She sat on the exam table in a paper gown, nervously fidgeting and picking at her fingernails. The doctor entered, followed by a nurse, who shut the door behind them.

"Now, Miss Marshall," Dr. Fields began. "When was your last period?"

"January twenty-eighth," Hayley replied. The doctor flipped a page in the chart she was holding.  
"Well, it appears as though you are pregnant." Dr. Fields smiled at her. "The urine test was positive, but we will do an ultrasound just to confirm. Now if you could lie back. Janine here will be assisting me."

"Okay," Hayley let out a shaky breath as she laid back on the table and opened her legs.

"This might be a little cold," Dr. Fields said as she slipped the wand inside her and Hayley squeaked. It was cold and a little intrusive. "Ahh, yes, there we are. I see it! Fetal size consistent with six weeks gestation." The doctor removed the wand and hit a button on the ultrasound machine. "You can sit up now, Hayley." She made a few notes in her chart and then turned to her, "Your due date will be November fourth. I'll write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, but also take extra folic acid and DHA. Brain development is very important at this stage of the game."

"Yes, ma'am," Hayley replied.

"Is the father involved?"

"Yes," she lied.

"Okay. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Not right now. But I will call you if I think of any."

"Okay, well I will let you get cleaned up and dressed and you can see Luisa at check-out." Dr. Fields smiled and touched her arm. "It's going to be just fine. Nothing to be afraid of! Congratulations!"

It took everything in Hayley to keep from bursting into terrified laughter in front of her doctor. She knew it wasn't going to be okay, especially if Jackson ever found out the truth.

The nurse handed her a print copy of the ultrasound picture, showing the tiny fetus in her womb. She felt a mix of elation and sadness as she stared down at the black and white image.

Later that evening, Hayley decided she would make some dinner. The sound of the front door and Gus's nails on the tile hallway floor startled Hayley as she stood at the stove. Once again, she could feel her heart banging against her ribcage. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

"Hey babe," Jackson murmured. "How was your day?"

"Not too bad," she replied, turning around to clasp her arms around his neck. "Just worked from home." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "How about yours?"

"Busy." He released her and stepped away toward the fridge, reaching in to retrieve a beer. "Boss is riding me hard. We have a project that needs to be finished by the end of the week and the rain keeps delaying us."

"That sucks." Hayley turned back to the stove and stirred the pot of spaghetti sauce. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Great! I'm famished." He began removing his shirt and walked toward their bedroom.

Gus sat by her feet and gazed lovingly up at her, as if to guard her.

"Don't worry, buddy." She stooped to scratch behind his ears. "I'm going to tell him. I promise."

"Tell me what?" came Jackson's voice as he re-entered the kitchen, putting on a black t-shirt.

"Well," Hayley began as she grabbed her purse from the hutch in the hallway. "This kind of happened." She retrieved the ultrasound picture from her bag and handed it to him, smiling shyly.

He examined the picture for a minute and then realization dawned on his face. "You – this is – you're—" She found his stuttering somewhat cute in this moment. She nodded, tears filling her eyes. "This is amazing!" He embraced her gently, planting a small kiss on the side of her neck. "I am so happy right now."

Hayley pulled away and gazed into his eyes, trying to gauge if he really was happy – and if he suspected he wasn't the father. From the tears in his eyes and the joy on his face, Jackson was oblivious.

Later that night, Hayley picked up her cell phone and dialed Rebekah, and held her breath. She formulated a lie in her head, so she wouldn't have to explain how she wound up pregnant when Rebekah knew the whole story about Jackson's lack of swimmers.

"Hey, Hales," Rebekah chirped when she answered. "How goes it?"

"So, I have to tell you something," Hayley croaked, the words catching in her throat.

"You dumped Jackson?"

"No," Hayley laughed. "I'm pregnant!" She tried to sound excited, but she was shaking. Finally saying it out loud solidified it.

"What?!" came her astonished reply. "But you told me –"

"I know. This is just one of those freak instances the doctor told us about." Of course, that was a lie. Hayley knew she shouldn't lie to her best friend, but the truth was too shameful. She figured if she was keeping this secret from Jackson, she might as well add Rebekah to that list as well.

 _Three Years Later…_

"The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round," Hayley sang as she pushed the stroller through Jackson Square. Her daughter, Hope, sang back to her in her three-year-old voice. They were perusing the stalls at the Saturday morning farmer's market in search of fruits and veggies. Rebekah walked alongside them, singing along as well and periodically tickling Hope. Rebekah had really been there for them after Hayley and Jackson's ugly breakup, and then started helping them out once he decided to split.

They all stopped at a stand with beautiful array of citrus and fresh berries, and Hayley chose a few oranges and grapefruits to take home. Hope began screaming as her doll fell to the ground. Rebekah retrieved it and pushed the stroller over to a nearby bench to entertain the girl while Hayley finished with her purchases.

"Thank you," Hayley said as she took her change from the clerk. She turned around, looking in her bag and inhaling the scent of fresh oranges, not watching where she was going. She crashed into the person behind her, sending her oranges flying into the air and her to her butt.

"Pardon me," a male voice said, with a familiar lilt and diction. Hayley froze. That voice was so familiar, but she couldn't see his face as the sun was behind his head, casting an orange aura around him and blinding her in the process. "I'm so sorry. I really should watch where I'm going." He extended a hand and helped her to her feet, and she almost fell over again when she saw his face.

"Elijah," she said out loud.

"Hayley," he returned, smiling crookedly. "What a pleasure to see you again."

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "You as well."

"You look—" they both said in unison.

"How have you been?" she grinned. This small talk was painful.

"I've been good."

"Who's your friend?" Rebekah asked as she walked over, pushing Hope in the stroller.

"Rebekah, this is Elijah." She panicked as she tried to decide what to tell Rebekah about how she knew him. "He helped me with some car trouble on the highway a few years back." She glanced in his direction, and he gave a slight nod, to acknowledge her lie.

"Yes, it seems Hayley doesn't know much about fixing a flat tire." He laughed heartily, and Rebekah joined in.

"You aren't kidding!" she giggled.

"And who is this little beauty?" he asked, kneeling in front of Hope's stroller. He offered the child a friendly smile.

"Can you tell him your name?" Hayley asked her.

"I Hope," the girl said.

"What a lovely name." He looked up at Hayley, who couldn't look him in the eye. "And how old are you, Hope?"

"She'll be four in November. She can't quite count yet."

"Well it was lovely to meet you, Miss Hope." He smiled at the girl again and rose to his feet. "Rebekah, would you give us a moment, if you please?" Elijah smiled his crooked smile, and Rebekah obliged him, pushing the stroller toward the bench again. "You're a mother? How wonderful."

"Yeah. She's an amazing kid. I can't imagine my life without her." Elijah eyed her and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then decided against it. "How have you been, Elijah?"

"I'm away on business most days but spend whatever time I am home in the Quarter. I love this city."

"Me, too." She caught him glance down at her left hand and then his quick smile when he didn't see a wedding band.

"I'm going to be in the city tonight. Would you care to join me for dinner?"

Hayley hesitated. She hadn't been on a date since Jackson left, but it was so good to see him again and she figured he wouldn't be bad company. "Sure. I would love to."

He took out his phone and she gave him her number, and he quickly kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Hayley." He disappeared in the crowd of people, leaving Hayley glued to the spot.

"Care to explain that?" Rebekah inquired as she walked over. "Who was that hot as fuck guy and how do you know him?"

"That," Hayley began, "is a long story that I don't feel like getting into right now." She touched Rebekah's arm. "I'll tell you someday, I promise."


	4. Spilled My Love

**Hi guys! So sorry it's been so long but life got incredibly busy for me over the past 6 months. I've also been struggling to write, and I think I've revised this chapter at least 100 times. I really appreciate all the reviews and requests for me to continue, so here it is! I really hope you all enjoy it and I will keep it going!**

 **~MR~**

* * *

 **Spilled My Love**

Elijah texted Hayley later that afternoon and gave her his home address. She'd wanted to meet at a local restaurant, but he'd insisted on cooking dinner for her. She'd recognized the address – 2507 Prytania St – as the Garden District and figured he lived in a small bungalow among the various mansions down there.

Definitely _not_ the case when the Uber driver pulled up to the gate, which was enrobed in bougainvillea vines and obscured by flowering shrubs. Her eyes widened as she climbed out of the car. After paying her driver, she took a deep breath as she faced the gate door, and then put one foot in front of the other. The wrought iron fence still felt warm from the day's sun as she grasped it and pushed. It silently welcomed her into the courtyard, where various fountains hummed, and heard the faint trickling of water. Hayley could barely hear anything over the sound of her blood rushing in her ears. She tried to stay calm as she reached the front porch that was lined with giant columns. She knew what tonight could possibly bring – Elijah would no doubt have questions about the way she left him alone in that motel room, and most certainly about Hope. Could she lie to him? _Should_ she lie to him?

Hayley reached up and pressed the doorbell, then heard a weighty melody clang inside the house. A few minutes ticked by and the door slowly opened. Elijah stood there with a black apron tied around his waist, smiling and drying his hands with a red and white checkered towel.

"Hayley!" He was calmly cheerful. At least one of them was. He slung the towel over his shoulder.

"Hi," she responded shyly, tucking her chestnut hair behind her ear. "Sorry I'm late. Uber is so unreliable sometimes." _Stupid,_ she thought.

"No worries. Please do come in." He gestured for her to enter and stepped aside as she obliged him.

The echoing _click-clack_ of her boot heels on the gray and white marble tile floor in the foyer startled her. She gazed upward, her mouth agape in awe, taking in the grandiose crystal chandelier and the various hallways adorned with archways and decorative corbels. Every inch of wall space had been used up with colorful pieces of art and family photos. She'd heard rumors that houses down here were beautiful, and now she understood why.

"May I take your jacket?" he asked. Hayley nodded and shrugged out of her black leather motorcycle jacket, revealing her taupe beaded spaghetti strap tank and dark skinny jeans. "You look lovely."

"Thanks," she replied nonchalantly, sniffing the air. "Smells good in here."

"Come with me. I'll show you the kitchen."

He placed his hand on the small of her back, and Hayley swallowed hard at the shiver that trailed up her spine from his touch. He steered her down the hallway to their left to the kitchen, which was equally as large, if not bigger, than the entry hallway. There were two stainless steel pots bubbling away on the stove in the center island. Behind her, Elijah had set up several bottles of wine and whiskey on the wet bar, complete with an ice bucket and several highball glasses. Hayley gaped at all the alcohol. She wondered if he planned on getting hammered tonight or just having it on display.

"Can I get you a drink? A glass of wine, perhaps?"

"Whiskey on the rocks would be fine." He nodded as he opened an expensive looking bottle with a black label and poured her two fingers, then tossed in a few ice cubes. He poured one for himself and then handed her glass to her, their fingers brushing momentarily. Hayley blushed and quickly retreated her hand. She raised her glass to take a drink. She didn't quite know how to behave in this situation, even though being in his presence felt comfortable – like home. Maybe they had known – and or loved – each other in a past life.

"So, I don't see that complicated piece of jewelry on your finger tonight," Elijah observed wryly, taking a sip of his whiskey. Hayley cocked an eyebrow at his audaciousness. "I don't mean to pry." He smirked at her.

"Yes, you do," she shot back. He cracked a hint of a smile at her barely knowing him yet knowing his intent with his comment. "Well, the short story is, Jackson wasn't ready to be a daddy," Hayley confessed, shaking the ice cubes in her now empty glass. "He bailed when Hope was three months old."

"And you've been raising her alone ever since?"

"I have help from my family. Rebekah is great with her, too."

"Yes, I noticed that today." He eyed her glass. "Can I get you another?" Hayley nodded, and he took the glass from her and carried to the wet bar.

"What have you been doing with your time?" she asked, and then immediately cringed at her idiotic question.

"Mostly traveling for business. Expanding my interests all over the globe."

"Ahh," she nodded in acknowledgement. "I had no idea you were actually from New Orleans."

"I've lived here all my life," he replied, staring at her, which made Hayley feel self-conscious. "My family has been in New Orleans since 1702." He handed her refilled glass back to her.

"What are you staring at?" She smoothed her hair.

"You're still as beautiful as that first night we met. Motherhood looks good on you." He half-smiled, seemingly pleased with the boldness of his compliment.

Hayley's face flushed, but she immediately brushed off his flirtation. "Elijah…" her voice trailed off.

"Hayley, I have no expectations tonight. I just simply wanted the pleasure of your company."

Her eyes followed him as he stepped over to the stove and quickly stirred whatever was burbling in the stock pot. He gestured for her to sit. She slowly moved toward one of the two place settings on the long, raw edged, rectangular dining table and nervously sipped her drink. He was surely going to ask about Hope's father. As her daughter grew, it became increasingly obvious that Jackson was not her real father. Deep down, Hayley knew Jackson could see this and perhaps that was one of the myriad reasons he left.

Her thoughts broke as Elijah set down a bowl of shrimp etouffee on the table along with a bowl of cooked brown rice and a basket of crusty French baguette slices. He served Hayley first and then fixed a plate for himself.

"Enjoy," he said softly near her ear before sitting down.

Hayley willed her heart to stop thudding in her ribcage as her trembling hand attempted to pick up her fork. This was supposed to be a casual dinner between acquaintances, so why was she so damn nervous?

She took a deep breath and exhaled, but gently bit her bottom lip. His proximity sent every nerve in her body into overdrive. She took a few bites but found herself unable to eat. She avoided eye contact but still felt him glance in her direction from time to time.

"What am I really doing here, Elijah?" she blurted, using her fork to toy with the food on her plate, not looking him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" He sat back in his chair, whiskey glass in hand.

"Bumping into you today wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Hayley, I assure you. Today, at the market, was pure serendipity."

Maybe she was just being paranoid. She was the only one who knew the real story about how Hope came to be, and ever since she found out she was pregnant, she'd been scared someone would discover the truth.

"I'm sorry." She folded up her napkin and threw it on top of her plate. "It's just been a weird day." She reached for her glass and tossed it back. "This is not helping matters, either."

"Perhaps you've had enough?" he quipped.

Hayley laughed and nodded. "Just what I need. Another guy to 'protect' me." She rolled her eyes.

Elijah stifled a laugh, studied her for a moment and then grinned, seemingly offended by her comment. "That was not my intent."

"But you do want something." She smirked. "It's written all over your face."

What was wrong with her? Did some deep part of her mind _want_ to spill the beans? Maybe her subconscious knew she needed to expel this weight she'd been carrying for the past four years. Her heart sure knew it. Hayley felt her breath coming short and knew she needed to escape before she ended up putting her foot in her mouth. Maybe the whiskey was getting to her. Either way, she needed out.

"I need some air," she said finally, after several moments of awkward silence.

Hayley rose to her feet, and Elijah followed suit.

"We can go out to the back porch," he advised, and led the way through a set of French doors to an expansive porch overlooking the gardens in the back yard. As they exited, he gestured to his left to two white wooden rocking chairs. She sat down and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering despite the evening humidity. "I don't understand where your hostility is coming from. If anything, it should be the other way around."

"I know, Elijah," she mumbled, pangs of guilt stinging in her eyes. "Because I left you alone that morning."

"You could have at least told me to my face instead of leaving it on a piece of paper."

"I know. I'm a jerk."

"Hope is mine, isn't she?" Hayley didn't answer. "Hayley, you owe me this chance to—"

"I don't owe you shit, Elijah. We never had a thing. We were never together. It was just a random, one time hook up."

Now Hayley was frustrated. Someone always wanted something from her, whether it was her addict mother asking her for money, or Jackson begging her to ignore his abusive behavior, or her own mind for nagging her to tell the truth about Hope. Her anger crumbled as a shadow of pain crossed his face. In some respect, she was right – they had only been together for that brief period, but as her belly grew, she began to think of him more and more, and about the strange connection she'd felt the minute he got into her car.

"Not a day has gone by," he choked out, "that I have not thought of you. I know we barely know each other, but that undeniable feeling of wholeness when I was with you has haunted me every day since." He locked eyes with her. "I know you felt it, too." Hayley knew he was right but didn't want to admit it. "I will ask you again. Is Hope mine?"

Tears streamed down Hayley's face as she nodded silently. Elijah covered his face with his hands and blew out a deep breath.

"I've never told anyone," she whispered. "Not even Rebekah."

Elijah leaned in close to her and caressed her hair. Hayley didn't push him away. "Is that why Jackson left?"

"I don't really know. I think he may have figured it out but never said anything. Things just got really bad between us and breaking up was the only option."

"I'm so sorry that you've been doing this alone, Hayley." He cupped her face in his soft but strong hand. "I wish I could have been there to help you."

"It wasn't fair of me to keep this from you." Despite having hurt Elijah, she felt lighter now that she finally revealed her secrets. "I'm sorry."

Elijah rose to his feet and took Hayley's hand, pulling her up with him, and embraced her. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her, and she reciprocated, lacing her arms around his torso. He released her and touched her face, then stepped away. She tried to hide as her face fell when his warmth no longer enveloped her. Elijah stood on the edge of the porch and stared off into the dark gardens, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Will you allow me to meet her?"

"You met her today."

"You know what I mean," he grumbled as he glared at her. Hayley was slightly taken aback at his tone, but she couldn't blame him for being upset.

"I know." She contemplated his question for a moment. "We can set something up."

In the fading daylight, they stood on the porch, staring at each other.

"I meant what I said earlier," Elijah said after a few minutes of deafening silence.

"What?"

"That you're still beautiful." He stepped closer to her. "That connection we had…" He was inches from her now. "I still feel it."

"I do, too," Hayley mumbled. "I can't deny what I feel for you. What I _have_ felt." She gazed upward into his dark brown eyes. "I felt it the minute you got in my car that night."

Elijah leaned in toward her tentatively and rested his forehead against hers. His closeness triggered a pulse in every nerve fiber of her body. She slowly licked her lips in anticipation of his kiss, but it never came. He quickly stepped away from her and sighed.

"I told you, no ulterior motive. I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you. Again."

"You didn't take advantage of me." She smoothed her hair. "We met at a time when we must have needed each other."

"Yeah…" his voice trailed off again.

"I never asked," she began, looking at him curiously. "What were you doing walking along the highway in the rain?"

Elijah thought for a minute before answering. "I was clearing my head. It was a rough day."

"Now I feel so selfish. We spent that night talking about my problems and I never even considered you may have been going through something."

"Don't feel that way." He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. "I had buried my wife earlier that day."

Hayley's heart fell into her stomach and her eyes immediately welled up with tears. Now she really felt like an asshole.

"Jesus Christ, Elijah. I'm so sorry." She meandered over to his side and touched his arm. "How did it happen?"

"She lost her battle with ovarian cancer." He avoided eye contact with her, so she couldn't see that he was close to tears.

Hayley leaned her head against his arm and Elijah closed his eyes at her closeness. She pulled his hand from his pocket and clasped it in her own, enjoying the warmth of his skin. She could feel his heart breaking even though it had been four years since that night. He turned his body and wrapped his arms around her again, but this time he buried his face in her hair. She threaded her hand in his hair at the back of his head and pulled him closer.

"I don't know what to say," Hayley mumbled. She didn't know the right words to alleviate his pain.

"You don't have to say anything," he spoke as he pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. "Just being here with you is enough."

Elijah reached up and cupped her cheek, and Hayley found herself turning her head into his hand. She kissed his palm and he drew in a sharp breath. She gazed up at him and gently bit her lower lip. She couldn't stand it anymore.

 _Screw it,_ Hayley thought, and stood on her tip toes to tentatively press her lips against his.

Then she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. They both exhaled in frustration as Hayley parted from him and retrieved her phone from her pocket.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she looked at the screen. Rebekah was babysitting Hope and was calling her for some reason. "I have to take this."

"That's fine," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "I'll go inside and start cleaning up."

Elijah stepped inside and left Hayley on the porch. She pushed answer on her phone screen.

"Hey Rebekah," she said. "Yeah it's going fine…Is Hope alright?...Okay. I'll call an Uber and leave now." She hung up and opened the porch door to go inside.

"Everything alright?" Elijah asked as he loaded the dishwasher.

"Hope has a slight fever and is begging for her mother," Hayley replied. A smirk twitched at his mouth. "I'm sorry. I'd really love to help you, but I do need to go." Hayley pushed a few buttons on her phone in the Uber app and called a car.

"I understand," Elijah said, eyeing her. "I really did enjoy your company tonight, Hayley."

"I appreciate the invitation."

"I would like to see you again. Take you on a proper date."

Hayley blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. She heard a honk outside and felt relieved that she had an escape.

"There's my ride," she said, pointing at the door and completely ignoring his statement.

"I'll fetch your coat."

She followed him to the hallway where he retrieved her jacket from the closet and helped her into it. His fingers brushed her neck as he freed her hair from the collar, and she shivered. Hayley cleared her throat. "Thank you again."

"My pleasure," he murmured, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. "Until I see you again." Elijah smiled. She nodded meekly and stepped outside, then leaned against the wall. She blew out the breath she'd been holding almost all evening after the door shut.


End file.
